Oh, Brother
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Lambo's been insecure about his love for I-pin, and then Hibari goes and asks her out! Jealous, and angry he storms Tsuna's office. "The two of us are lovers, Lambo. He's going to reject her before we tell anyone else. I wouldn't be with him unless he did this. You know that." As for when Hibari and Lambo hear the scream, "I guess he found the hickeys." 1827 and Brother! Tsuna


**So, I have another one-shot! This one struck me by lightning (Sorry, reading the Hobbit) ****and I just had to write and since I'm publishing a lot of stuff now, I figured this one should go up to. Basically, I just wanted to write one with 1827 and Big Brother! Tsuna, so I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Tsuna faintly wondered why it was his Guardian's always seemed to come to him for love advice. Did he _look _like Cupid or something? He groaned, mind whirling as he tried to process Lambo's story while the Bovino sat fidgeting in front of him, wringing his hands as his eyes flit about.

"So you're telling me that Kyouya actually went and _asked her out on a date?_"

He nodded stiffly, eyes blazing with anger and jealousy as he scowled. "He knows she's had a crush on him forever!"

Tsuna massaged his head and briefly wondered if Lambo would mind him getting up and taking a few painkillers. Nah, the situation wasn't appropriate right now. Straightening his back, he questioned, "Why did you come to me? Why didn't you go to Reborn or Fuuta or even Bluebell?"

"Because no one else knows how I feel about I-pin!"

Tsuna blinked, shocked at the sudden proclamation. He tilted his head, eyes asking the question for him. '_What do you mean?'_

He flushed a bright red and took a deep breath as Tsuna stared at him expectantly before he blurted it out all at once, "IsortofmighthavebeenpretendedthatIwasgayforthepas ttwoyears."

"_What!?" _

He stared at him and tried to comprehend what he had just heard before closing his eyes and massaging his temples again. _Maybe I should rethink those painkillers. _

He inhaled deeply before looking his little brother in the eye. "And how exactly, may I ask, did you _pretend _you were gay?" Looking at the expression on his face he shook his head in disbelief. "Actually, you know what? I think I'm good."

"Anyways," he continued, "you do realize that Kyouya is my lover, don't you?"

He sighed as Lambo's face blanched out before running a hand through his hair. Soft hands pulled themselves away from sienna locks as he cursed under his breath.

"Lambo," he called, "the reason he asked her out on a date was probably so that he could reject her feelings. Earlier today I told him that we would have to tell I-pin before anybody else about our relationship because of her feelings for him. You know I wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with him otherwise."

He nodded as his mind shifted into gear, eyes brightening at the news. "Then….he's not going out with her?"

Tsuna shook his head as he smiled softly, the insecurity in his voice making him chuckle. "No," he agreed, "he's not going out with her. Not if I have to say anything about it." The sudden scowl and flash of jealousy across his older brother's face made him laugh, his previous jealousy and hurt gone.

"You should probably go now," Tsuna said, a warm smile gracing his lips. Lambo glanced at him, eyes flitting between the door and Tsuna.

"Do-do you think it'd be okay?"

He laughed as he stood up and shoved his otouto playfully out the door. Soft hazel eyes stared at him before he pushed him again. "Go," he said, "she'll need someone to be there for her. Besides," he winked, "it'll score you brownie points."

He grinned at Tsuna, shoving his hands in his pockets. Green eyes met his own, their message clear.

_Thank you. _

He nodded, shooing him playfully as he stuck his tongue out. Lambo started down the hallway before turning around and hugging Tsuna. Tsuna froze, not expecting the sudden contact before he melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around him.

Lambo's eyes widened as he spotted something and a grin spread across his face. Tsuna felt the grin and shrugged it off before breaking apart and standing in the hallway. Tsuna ruffled his hair and whispered, "Go get 'em."

Lambo smiled and nodded his head before giving one last squeeze and running off to find I-pin.

"Oh, and Tsuna-nii, you might want to cover your neck before someone else sees something they shouldn't," he called over his shoulder as his grin widened and he sped off.

Tsuna frowned and his eyebrows furrowed before soft hands reached up to a pale neck, running over the smooth expanse of skin.

_Something they shouldn't see?_

He shrugged, figuring it was nothing and headed back into his office for some paperwork. Five minutes later he stood up to use the bathroom. Facing himself in the mirror, he realized exactly what Lambo had been talking about as his face paled before flushing a bright red. Trembling hands reached up to the various hickeys on the side of his neck before he screamed.

Back from his 'date' with I-pin, Kyouya froze as he heard the shrill scream of his lover. Grey eyes filled with satisfaction gleamed as a smirk reached his lips. He calmly resumed sipping his tea, ignoring the stares of the other people in the room.

Lambo looked up from I-pin's tear-stained sleeping face when he heard the scream, body shaking as he tried to contain his laughter and emerald eyes glowing with mirth.

_I guess he found them._

* * *

**Yeah, I've been feeling a little impish lately for some reason. *Shrugs* **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked that and for those of you who are actually awake as I post this, the His Son update is going to be up in like an hour. **

**Remember, **

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue,**

**I love your thoughts,**

**So leave a review!**

**~ForeverBlackSun**


End file.
